swrp_iifandomcom-20200215-history
Rzarius Auvinen
''Jedi Council Member Rzarius Auvinen 'http://i494.photobucket.com/albums/rr305/Embracedpain/Rzarius7.jpg' 'Rzarius after his first return to the galaxy.' 'http://i494.photobucket.com/albums/rr305/Embracedpain/Rzarius1.jpg' 'Rzarius during his time under Dark Lord Magnus Auvinen.' 'http://i494.photobucket.com/albums/rr305/Embracedpain/Rzarius9.jpg' 'Rzarius in his Shadowsuit, cloak and mask wielding his Stealth-2VX Palm Shooter and one of his Blood Crystal Hilts.' 'http://i494.photobucket.com/albums/rr305/Embracedpain/Rzarius4.jpg' 'Rzarius stalking corrupt Jedi within the galaxy, using his signature Blood Crystal Hilt.' 'http://i494.photobucket.com/albums/rr305/Embracedpain/RzariusWeapon1.jpg' 'Rzarius' signature Blood Crystal Hilts.' 'http://i494.photobucket.com/albums/rr305/Embracedpain/RzariusWeapon2.jpg' 'Rzarius' infamous Sith Sword, the Infurnium.' 'Rzarius is Cold, Collective and somewhat mischievous. He is often planning various things. Sometime during his life, he had ripped out his eyes some believe it is because of the quote "Your eyes can deceive you." When it is infact because of Rzarius' insanity.' Known Force Powers 'Psychometry' 'Sever Force' 'Shatterpoint' 'Force Breach' 'Force Wave' 'Force Barrier' 'Phase' 'Force Healing' 'Malacia' 'Morichro' 'Force Stasis' 'Electric Judgement' 'Force Heal' 'Dark Transfer' 'Force Light' 'Revitalize' 'Alter Environment' 'Deadly Sight' 'Drain Knowledge' 'Force Insanity' 'Force Storm (Lightning)' 'Force Crush' 'Midichlorian Manipulation' 'Mind Control' 'Spear of Midnight Black' 'Torture By Chagrin' 'Spirit Transference' Personal information 'Homeworld: Unknown' 'Species: Polydroxol' 'Gender: Male, but able to change.' 'Hair Colour: Black, but able to change.' 'Eye Colour: Silver, but able to change.' 'Skin Colour: Medium, but able to change.' History 'Born on a ship in the Adega System, Raans parents were Raja and Kirsty Kevance. The family left the Adega system, abandoning their mission and returned to Adumar, their home. When Raan was of age, he was sent to the Jedi order for training.' 'Raan spent several years as a Jedi Initiate, before finally becoming a Jedi Padawan to the Grandmaster of the time, Grandmaster Nova KasMelan. Halfbrother to Raans father, Raja. Nova was amazed at how skillful Raan had become with a blade after just a few months of training, and soon began teaching him of the force. How to utilize it and what it was.' 'Raan had become a Jedi Knight, and returned home to Adumar. His mother had been murdered by unknown forces, and his father driven into a depressed insanity. A choice was soon forced on Raan. Raan was faced with a choice. Kill his father and save the planet and his spirit, or let many more people die in the foundaries. Raan killed his father and took up the title of Perator of Adumar.' 'After years of politics and debates, Raan had finally given up. He wished to return to the Jedi to do his duty. Immediatly leaving Cartanns palace, he returned to the Jedi Order on Dantooine. Having returned to the order to join with his former master, Nova KasMelan, he was met by the new Grandmaster. Raan was placed under arrest by the Grandmaster and his Jedi, for his crimes against his father on Adumar years prior.' 'Met by the entire Council in the Council Chambers, Raan recited the tale of what happened to his father. Telling them that he was driven insane and depressed by the loss of his wife and Raan had no choice but to kill Raja. The council eventually, after several days deliberating decided that Raan was not a threat to the other Jedi and Raja did need to be executed. Raan took on a Padawan, nearly immediately after his criminal trial. Her name was Lera Kai, sister to Yuin Kai. Both of them were amazed by her progress, reminding Raan of his own past.' 'After many years, Lera had finally become a Jedi Knight. Raan was never more proud and he took her on a mission to Adumar, returning home. Lera decided to stay on Adumar with Raan, being somewhat used to being treated as a Princess while Raan was the King.' 'Hearing of a unusual species in the galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong, Raans curiosity was peaked. He wished to know what the Yuuzhan Vong were. Sending out spies and other emissaries to dozens of planets to discover more of the Yuuzhan Vong, eventually some turned up promising. Zonama Sekot. Raan had found its location.' 'Wasting no time, Raan left to go to Zonama Sekot before it moved. Getting there just in time, he landed down at the single settlement and was met by a company of armed Yuuzhan Vong. Expecting a fight, he ignited his lightsabers. Although no fight occurred, thanks to the human representatives on the planet. Explaining that the Yuuzhan Vong were only “muscle” in this outpost, Raan was guided to the library. Downloading the contents to his data pad, he scrolled through all the information. Understanding most of the information with reletive ease, bar the language. Time to return home.' 'Many years had passed since the beginning of the mission to Adumar, Raan and Lera were engaged. Many months of planning followed Raans and Leras engagement, but finally the day came. Raan and Leras’ wedding.' 'Many years after Raan and Leras wedding, unknown to both of them, Lera was pregnant with Raans first child. Raan and LeraShhIm ti' 'decided to keep the child, who would later become Sy Kevance. Many years after his birth, he was sent around the galaxy (per his request) with a guardian. He had no desire to become a Jedi, so both Raan and Lera allowed him, with his guardian, to explore the galaxy. An unknown dark presense was on its way. Raan sensed it few years after Sy left. Still in contact with his son he told him not to come back to Adumar for some time, and if all else failed, find the Jedi Council. Raan rushed with Lera to their old vault, where they kept their old armor and weapons. The armor was still mostly intact, but the Lightsabers were old and rusted, but still worked.' 'Breaking out the Lightsaber and commanding his fleets into orbit, Raan expected the worst - Sith. He knew that if it was the Sith the fleets would most likely be decimated by the force that they commanded. The ship that came out of hyperspace engaged a cloak, and was unable to be seen by the fleets surrounding the planet. They were pointless and doomed, if it was Sith. The unknown vessel made a straight for the planet, sensing the power Raan commanded over the force.' 'The ship landed at the gates of the palace, met by Raan and Lera. Much to their surprise, Raans former master, Nova KasMelan, descended the ramp.' 'Raan wasted no time, he charged at Nova. Slashing at Novas chest Raan wished to kill him before he could become even more of a threat to the Jedi that he once served. Nova parried his attack and burned Raans leg, gripping hold of his neck he carried him Raan into his ship, leaving Lera on Adumar. Nova soon knocked Raan out while aboard the ship, and they left the planet with no further resistance.' 'Raan awoke on a strange and unfamiliar planet, Yavin IV. In the temple of the true Sith, the 5. Surrounded by the Dark Council Raan had no choice but to stand down. The Dark Council wasted no time, they began torturing Raan immediately. Not for information or pleasure, they wished Raan to be one of them. Tortured for many days, Raan eventually gave in to the dark taint that was building inside of him. He became a Sith.' 'Raan became the fifth Sith on the Dark Council, taking up the name of Lord Rzarius. Serving his new dark masters, he lead multiple attacks against the Jedi.' 'Many years of being a Sith, and many Jedi dead at Rzarius’ feet, ever more powerful in the force and in the dark side. Rzarius had gained information of a Jedi meeting to deal with the threat of the 5. Organizing a strike team, Rzarius left the temple on Yavin IV, to go to Ossus to deal with the Jedi meeting.' 'Rzarius came out of hyperspace with his few ships, and met a Jedi blockade. They were waiting for him. The Jedi wasted no time, and fired on the ships. Severely crippling all of them. The Jedi fleet then moved and captured all the ships Rzarius bought with them.' 'Rzarius had no choice. He lowered the ramp to his ship, and spun out his infamous Sith Sword, the Infurnium. Walking down the ramp he was meeted by half a dozen Jedi. Laying down the Infurnium, he knew he was beat. He surrendered himself to Jedi captivity. 'D'uring transit, three of the disciples managed to escape their cell. The Grandmaster, not wasting any time, ran down to Rzarius’ cell and ignited his hilt to Rzarius’ throat. The disciples turned up a few moments later, seeing the Grandmaster there. They knew if the Grandmaster killed Rzarius then they would die shortly after. Standing down, they were forced into different cells for the remainder of the trip.' 'Rzarius was brought before a new council, taking hours to recite his crimes. Rzarius didn’t waste time, they all knew he was guilty. He pleaded guilty. After several days of deliberation for punishment, the council returned to Rzarius’ cell. He was to be killed. Entering Rzarius’ cell with a syringe, the Grandmaster injected Irksh Poison into his neck. It took mere milliseconds to take effect. Rzarius was dead before anyone had time to blink.' 'During Rzarius’ time away from Adumar, Lera had become the Perator in his stead. Many years after the criminal trial, before Rzarius was resurrected. Bounty hunters under cover of night snuck onto Adumar, bypassing the fleet with advanced stealth technology. Sneaking into the palace, the bounty hunters managed to slaughter both Lera and Sy, who had returned from his explorations as a Jedi Knight. Leaving Adumar without leadership. Unknown to Raan for many years after his resurrection that they were murdered. Hell, Rzarius knew exactly where he was. Destroyed by the Jedi, abandoned by the Sith. He was alone and in constant agony from the insane heat.' 'Rzarius’ spirit was torn from chaos. He was alive again, in a new body. Something was different though. There were two. Raan and Rzarius. Rzarius a mere insanity, Raan the true spirit. It was the Sith who revived Raan and Rzarius. Raan needed to escape, Rzarius was no longer the one in control. When the guard came to give Raan his food, he grabbed the guards arm and snapped it off in the slot. Taking the key from the guards corpse, Raan let himself out. He needed his weapons back.' 'Raan escaped the temple with reletive ease, after taking the guards uniform and Red Lightsaber. Stealing a ship from the hangar bay, Raan left for the Jedi Order. Landing in the hangar bay he was once again met by the Grandmaster. He told his tale, and the Grandmaster didn’t bother to arrest him. His punishment was done, he had suffered for hundreds of years in chaos. Questioning the archives AI, he discovered that the Infurnium had been hidden on Myrkr.' 'Taking two other Jedi with him, Raan scoured the planet for the specific radiation that the Infurnium released. After days of scans and searching on foot, Raan had finally found it. On the planet surface, Raan found the Infurnium lodged in a tree. Taking the hilt in his hand, the crystal burned a mark into the skin. Fighting against the aura of the crystal, Raan managed to attune the crystal to the light. Only a person with the light side was able to touch the sword, and live. 'Before returning to the Jedi once more, Raan met with an unlikely friend. An old member of the , turned to the light instead of killed. Rymorn Xyious. They met upon Korriban, in mostly destroyed ancient ruins. While there, bounty hunters attacked Rymorn and Raan, and Rymorn was killed so that Raan could escape the bounty hunters. Raan took up the name Xyious, in remembrance of his fallen brother'. 'Raan only briefly returned to the Jedi, multiple times, before having to flee time and time again due to the insane whispers of Rzarius in his ear. He had killed many Jedi still, barely managing to retain his light aura.' '''''Before leaving the Jedi once more, he met with an unexpected person. Rymorn Xyious. Raan had believed him to be dead, he knew him to be dead even. He saw Rymorn get killed. However, something was different. Rymorn was claiming a new name: Exodus Nehemia. Exodus invited Raan and Rymorns son, Trython Xyious to become a new family. A new breed. The Nehemia. Raan, not wishing to betray his brother in arms, agreed to become a Nehemia. A tattoo was branded on Raans bone, causing extreme amounts of pain. A dark aura formed at the tattoo, Raan was unable to fight off the dark taint within him. Rzarius had returned. Rzarius had returned, but Raan had made it clear that Rzarius NEEDED to stay on Adumar. They were without Perator for near two thousand years. During this time, many wars were won and lost, by both JedI and Sith, but the never returned. Much to Raans liking, and much to Rzarius’ hate./spoiler Upon returning to the palace, Rzarius had discovered from holologs that his wife and son had been murdered. Taking it upon himself to kill all of the guards at his palace, Rzarius vowed to himself that he would find whoever did it, and slaughter them without mercy. Raan did not at all disagree, in his mind. They both wished revenge. Travelling around the galaxy, searching for any possible leads for whom could of killed Lera and Sy, one came up after several years. Arkus Dikarii. Arkus Dikarii was a Jedi Master, Rzarius knew this from friends inside of the order. Sneaking into the Jedi temple, Rzarius searched high and low for Arkus. Eventually finding him and engaging in a duel. The duel ended in a draw, with Arkus asking forgiveness for killing Raans family. An unknown feeling washed over Rzarius. He did not wish revenge anymore. He wanted peace. Rzarius forgave Arkus for his crimes, and left the temple. Returning to Adumar. Often leaving Adumar as Rzarius, having regained control of Raans body due to Raans discovery of his wife and sons death, he left to explore the galaxy much like his now dead son once did. Eventually turning up on Korriban, meeting with the Dark Lord, Magnus Auvinen. Rzarius, respecting the power that Magnus had, requested to be taught by the Dark Lord. Much to Rzarius’ surprise, Magnus Auvinen agreed. Spending many years, often travelling the galaxy with his Master. Rzarius became a powerful Dark Side Master. Using his new found dark skills to kill and maim many. After finally completing his training as best he can, Magnus killed himself. Joining in with the chaos he was born. Magnus entrusted the last of the Auvinens to Rzarius. Rzarius was the last Auvinen. The last true Sith. Sometime after the loss of Magnus Auvinen, Rzarius had become a shut-out. He searched his former Masters books for reference to his holocron. After many months of searching the texts, Rzarius found it. The holocron of Magnus Auvinen. Quickly leaving from the sanctuary he was residing in for such a long period, Rzarius hunted for it. Arriving upon Korriban again, the place where his Master and he first met. Searching the hidden halls, he found and took the holocron but did not leave. Studying from it for days on end, without rest, food or break. Learning all that he could from his dark Masters holocron took years, but he eventually learned all that he could. Many months after returning to the sanctuary on Yavin IV Rzarius decided that he wished to log his own knowledge in the form of a holocron, much like his former Masters. Searching through the records of the archives, he discovered how to create a Sith Holocron to house the knowledge. Recording all of his knowledge in the device, after finally building it for months, Rzarius eventually after a year recorded all of it. All of his wisdom and all of his power, inside of his holocron. Rzarius had reports of unknown beings patrolling Yavin IV. Rzarius knew they wanted the old temple of the . He wasted no time and rushed to the planet. Entering the temple only minutes after a Jedi, Zidane Kast, an old friend of Novas. Knowing exactly who he was, Rzarius wasted no time and activated the self-destruct on the temple. Engaging in a fight with Zidane, neither won as both were destroyed by the self-destruct. Rzarius didn’t spend as much time in chaos as he expected, as his master, Magnus Auvinen forced him back out of his realm. Rzarius forced into the body of a Naboo commander, was forced to use drastic measures to become a force sensitive once again. Using Midichlorian Manipulation on his own new body, he created new Midichlorians and became a force sensitive yet again, but this caused irreparable damage, the body was dying at an accelerated rate. Rzarius was contacted by a woman he had once had sex with, she had given birth to his son 3 years prior and he’s now started to move things without touching them. Rzarius immediately knowing the son was a force sensitive, demanded the woman send him to the Jedi order. She did so, but the ship landed outside of the order. The boy leaving the ship with his guardian was met by Sith, the guardian being killed straight away by a Siths Lightsaber. Aruken was stuck in the wilds alone, with Sith. However, the Grandmaster Yuin Kai sensed the boys distress and came out with two other Knights and easily dispatched the three Sith. That day, Aruken began his training under the Grandmaster. With Aruken in the galaxy, Rzarius had to leave. He did not wish to be contacted by anymore whores that were pregnant with his children. Something changed during his hundred year leave from the known galaxy, he was corrupted even more so. Returning to the galaxy with more knowledge and more power than ever before. He took up a new name, and became Sith. Rzarius didn’t take up his old Lord name, as he now used it in daily business, but he instead took on a new name. Darth Axarius. He was by this time, a Sith Elder. Upon Dxun Darth Axarius took many slaves, one specifically. This specific slave was not meant to die, atleast not straight away. Axarius took him to the cells, and used the force and Yuuzhan Vong technology from his travels to mutate the Sith Slave. The slave became a Sith Assassin, taught new skills by Axarius. Axarius wasted no time in raining down destruction. First to Grizmallt, he wished information that was buried in an ancient temple, formerly belonging to an now dead race. Wasting no time he found the entrance to the temple, and fought past the defences to reach his goal. Taking the holocron from the vault, a self-destruct sequence was initiated. Axarius had to leave. No time to study the holocron here. Wasting no time, Axarius force sped out of the temple as it blew up. The foundations of several skyscrapers shuck as they fell. Many lay dead from the skyscrapers falling around the city. There was no need to go onto the planet surface of Coruscant, and for that reason, Axarius wasted no time commanding his fleet, straight from Grizmallt, to bomb the entire planet. Billions lay dead from the onslaught which destroyed much of the planet. Satisfied with the destruction, Axarius commanded his fleet to one final planet: Corellia. Axarius wished a new tactic, born to him from his first death. Taking cases of Irksh poison down to the planets wilds, the strike team searched for the Correlians water supply. Eventually locating it, they dumped several of the cases into the water before finally being stopped by Jedi. Axarius hadn’t lost yet, but this time he had. Even though much of the water was neutralized by the Jedis meditation, hundreds of thousands still lay dead. This reinforcing his hate, and insanity towards the Jedi. Axarius needed a new plan, the Jedi knew who he was. Instead of the simple brute force he had mostly used prior, he created a smaller plan. Join in with the Jedi order and create nuclear devices in their own halls to destroy them. Leaving the temple on Dxun, Rzarius returned to the Jedi once more. After finally returning to the Jedi for many months, Rzarius’ insane plans never came to pass, and were instead destroyed. Rzarius had found a home. Years passed under the ruling of the Jedi, Rzarius had passed and failed several Padawans. Eventually, the council recognised his achievements and brought him before them. He was promoted from his rank of Jedi Knight, to the rank of Jedi Master on the council. Taking another female Padawan, Florkian Fortallis, Rzarius quickly learned she wished to become a Healer. Much to Rzarius’ amazement. Teaching her in the ways of a healer as best he could, they fell in love during training. Much like Lera and Raan once did. Rzarius wasted no time while his body was still useable, he proposed to his new girlfriend. Much to his surprise, she agreed to marriage. Speaking before the Council, Rzarius thought it best to tell the Council of their union, unlike the last time Rzarius was to be married. Many days before their wedding, Florkian was investigating the murder of several Jedi by unknown forces. During this time she went to Tatooine, where the majority of the bodies were located. Unfortunatly, Florkian never returned from this mission. However, Rzarius knows she is still alive, somewhere, but unable to return to the Jedi temples. A Jedi Master from another temple heard of Rzarius’ predicament, about the two personalities and the dying body, his name was Yorn Tarsus. He travelled to the Jedi temple in which Rzarius resided and offered to cure the insanity, merging the two spirits and find a new body for Rzarius to inhabit. Both Rzarius and Raan agreed to merge, and work together. After several days of meditation, and getting the aid from the light nexus in the temple, the two spirits were merged, but the body was failing ever more rapidly. Yorn wasted no time after the merge, and found a new body for Raan/Rzarius to inhabit, the body of a Polydroxol. He was to be executed for his crimes. Raan/Rzarius used an old dark side power, spirit transference to transfer their single essence from his dying body, to the body of the polydroxol. Rzarius was contacted by another son, Ranid Nehemia (Rzarius II.) Unknown to Rzarius that the origional Polydroxol personality had a son. Adopting the young polydroxol into the Nehemia family, Ranid joined the Jedi order after Rzarius told him of his force capeability. The Council allowed the creation of Jedi Shadows, under the control of Master Yorn Tarsus. Rzarius was invited to join the Shadows as second in command, which he happily accepted. Yorn called Rzarius into the training room, in private. Explaining to Rzarius that Yorns time was up, and it was time for him to die. Requesting that Rzarius be the one to kill Yorn finally, Rzarius reluctantly agreed and stabbed Yorn through the heart with his Lightsaber. Taking Yorns body to the Council chamber, inviting all Jedi to join him there. Rzarius set a wood bed, and after each Jedi had time to speak, lit it on fire. Cremating Jedi Master Yorn Tarsus in the Council Chamber. Rzarius became the leader of the Shadows, with Master Tarsus’ death. Inviting very few Jedi to join, for fear of them becoming corrupt. Rzarius insanity had started to return quite rapidly. He was forced by his own mind to cut out his eyes, claiming both insanity and that “your eyes deceive you.” During the Mandalorian war, Rzarius was stationed on Tython, before the destruction. After the destruction of Tython, Rzarius created a pressure bomb inside of the Jedi orders forgery, to use against the Mandalorian. He was eventually arrested for creating this bomb. Rzarius was temporarily demoted to the title of Jedi Knight, a punishment that lasted only mere months. Ian Koda took several Jedi out of the Grand Jedi Order, and started up a new academy. Unfortunatly that sparked civil war with the New Jedi Order. Ian Koda was arrested multiple times, but each time managed to escape and return to his Order to conduct civil war on the rest of the true Jedi.''' '''Rzarius and his shadows were ordered to spy on Ian Koda, Rzarius went to the Sith under his former Sith Elder title, Darth Axarius. Eventually while spending some days with the Dark Lord of the Sith, Ian Koda turned up. Rzarius recorded evidence of the deal that the Grandmaster and Dark Lord made, agreeing to destroy the Jedi together. Rzarius quickly reported back to both the New Jedi Order and the Grand Jedi Order with the video tapes he had acquired. Both councils seeing the corruption in Ian Koda they moved on his temple together, without hesitation. Breaking into Ian Kodas temple he was placed under arrest by the councils of Grand Jedi Order and New Jedi Order. He was placed in the custody of the Grand Jedi Order, and his trial was mere hours after his arrest. During the trial, many attacks were made at the validity of Rzarius’ evidence, as Rzarius was forced to act a Sith to gain the information. Eventually, the council, except Rzarius and Trython Xyious, whom wished him stripped of the force, voted for Ian Koda to spend the remainder of his life on Kifflex is max security. Rzarius is now working on the council in union with all Jedis to deal with threats that may arise in the future. Rzarius insanity rapidly returned. His alternate personality, currently unamed, committed two crimes, stabbing a Jedi, Kah Loon and mutilating Aeris Varrick. Spike Gardo and Zulius Ghindal entered the Grand Jedi Order to speak with Rzarius about the crimes. Rzarius had no memory of ever committing them, but was informed that he was the prime suspect. Raja Kevance, Raans father had become part of Raan. He was the one doing the crimes, stabbing and mutilating Jedi. Captured once more by the New Jedi Order, Master Spike Gardo with the aid of Master Turin invaded Rzarius’ mind and removed the spirit of Raja. Rzarius wasted no time after the Jedi left him in his cell, he forced the remaining spirits into a single personality. Rzarius now sits in his cell, awaiting the Jedi councils decision on his fate. Rzarius was never bought before the entire councils. He was just approached by Yuin Boaz-Kai, head of the council. Yuin informed his brother that he was removed from the council, but would not be put on probation or demoted from the rank of Jedi Master. Rzarius left the cells with his brother, and continued his prior duties. Many months after Rzarius walked free from the cell, he sensed an old but familuar aura outside the temple on Chandrilla: Exodus. Walking outside the temple with hilt ignited in his hand, Rzarius was met by his brother. Though there was still bad blood between the pair, there was no bloodshed that day. Rzarius and Exodus talked for many hours, Rzarius growing ever more suspicious of his brother being there. Finally when the conversation was drawing to a close, Exodus Force Stunned Rzarius and used Force Insanity on him before he was able to resist the effects of the stun. Already beaten so early in the fight, Rzarius began to halucinate the murder of his wife and son, a memory he had forgotten long ago. Being unable to stop the attack on his mind, Rzarius gave into the dark thoughts of revenge. His brother stopped the insanity in his mind, and Rzarius awoke realising that it was a trick. His family was long dead and he had his revenge many years prior. Rzarius was taken to Dromund Kaas by his brother, and both nealt before the Dark Lord as he awaited them at the ramp to their ship. Exodus spoke for the Dark Lord, claiming that Rzarius' life belonged to him now. Rzarius understood perfectly, if he betrayed the Sith he would be hunted. He had no intention, however. He was still Sith Elder Axarius, deep down in his heart. Working as a reinstated Sith Elder and Sith Marauder, Rzarius began to attack and capture Jedi for his new experiments. Much like he did with Kaher Maltari, Sarli Krayt and Aeris Varrick. His experiments drove him deeper and deeper to the Dark Side. Eventually Rzarius captured two key Jedi: Kah Loon and Spike Gardo. Kah was taken while asleep in the Jedi Temple, and taken to Adumar for a time. Rzarius slowly cut off his limbs with a rusted old knife, not allowing Kah to be sedated. His screams of agony and pain made Rzarius cut on and cause more pain to the Jedi. Rzarius snuck onto Coruscant, bypassing the republic blockade searching for him and went down to the old wastes that were created many centurys prior by the Yuuzhan Vong terraforming. Remaining as close to the city as he could, Rzarius set up a sniper watch on a dune, looking down to the streets. Firing off at several homeless civilians, they all died with a shot each. Rzarius made a possibly fatal mistake however, he mistaked Spike Gardo for a homeless person. The Jedi easily defended the shot and saw where it was coming from. Rzarius ran down to meet Spike in the city, and snuck in behind him. They conversed for a bit and Spike eventually grew angry with Rzarius, much to his liking, due to Rzarius informing Spike that he had Kah in his temple. Spike was forced with a choice: Come with Rzarius peacefully and unarmed, or loose Kah forever. Spike agreed to go with Rzarius, after much thought. Leaving the weapons the Jedi bought with him behind, along with his comlink and datapad. Spikes skin was flayed off his body and replaced with armor plating, along with his eyes cut out and replaced with robotic ones with cameras. Also his mind was dominated by Rzarius' command of the force. Forcing Spike to be a slave to the Sith, he took the former Jedi to The Jedi Order. They healed the Jedis body and mind, much to Rzarius' hate. '''''Rzarius was arrested by the Ancient Jedi Order, while hunting for Aeris Varrick. She was found on Coruscant, in her apartment. Knocking her out on her sofa after a short fight, Rzarius was going to rape her so that she might bear his child. Unfortunatly he was captured by a Jedi Knight of the AJO before he was able to. Rzarius was transfered to the Grand Jedi Order after a short stay on Corellia, in the AJO cells. Sitting down in the cell he pondered on how to get out of there. Finally discovering a way he utilized the cells weakness and broke free. Rzarius is now hunting the person that caused this: Aeris Varrick. He wants her to suffer and suffer she shall. Rzarius found Aeris walking on Nar Shaddaa, the Smugglers Moon with another Jedi bodyguard. Watching her on the dance floor, while the bodyguard got a drink, Rzarius snuck up behind Aeris and stuck a knife to her throat. Holding her against him as a human shield, Rzarius walked forward to the exit, taking Aeris with him with the knife at her throat. Aeris was taken back to Adumar with Rzarius, as punishment for her trap. Aeris was both given a great honour in Rzarius eyes, and a great punishment in hers. She was made pregnant with his child. Being forced to stay in captivity for 9 months, when it came close to her due date she was transported to a Coruscant medical facility, so that the Jedi might find her and take her and the child back to the order. Two years after the birth of Cero Varrick Auvinen, Rzarius and Aeris’ son, Rzarius visited Aeris at The Jedi Order upon Dantooine, asking about Cero, but not by name. Aeris informed Rzarius that she had an abortion, and that Cero was dead. In reality, Cero was alive and with his adopted father, Ludo Kresh, to keep Cero and the Jedi in the dark about who the real father was. Sending a fake communication to Jedi Knight Linth Draygar, Rzarius waited for him on Thaos mountains on Corellia. Finally arriving, Linth questioned why he was called to this spot. Rzarius, without much of a word forced him to take a datapad off of him. It contained details of his experiments, plans and targets. Linth quickly forwarded the contents to the Grand Jedi Order holo-network. Durisian Djem, found an old Sith temple on Adumar. Stepping towards the gates of the Temple, he was ambushed by Rzarius. Grabbing the man with a knife to his throat. Placing cuffs on Durisian, Rzarius dragged the Jedi to the cells within the order. Spending mere minutes in the cells before being ambushed by Jedi Knight, Spike Gardo. Rzarius had no choice but to submit to Spike. He was to be transported to the middle of the dune sea on Tatooine. After being dropped there by his previously intended experiment 10, he was forced to break the cuffs and use the force to locate a settlement, or any humanoid life of any kid. Using a empowered force sense, he discovered some Tusken Raiders not too far from his location, and quickly force sped towards them. Casting a Sith mind control and a mind link between each of the Tusken Raiders, he forced them to take them back to his camp. Then doing the same on the chieftain, gaining a map to the Dune Sea, and a Bantha to ride to get back to an outpost.''' '''Arriving at Mos Eisley via Anchorage, Rzarius made his way towards the space port. Finding any smuggler ship he could, he used the force to find his way upon it and stay hidden. Leaving from the planet after many hours in the cargo hold, waiting for the smugglers to wish to leave Tatooine. Killing the smugglers while they were in light speed, heading to Nar Shaddaa. Redirecting the ship to Adumar, he returned to the place he was captured. Rzarius had his most looked forward to experiment since he began, his 10th. The subject was a Jedi by the name of Drexl Hunter. Forcing the Jedi to become a mutilated Sith slave, he sent the Jedi back to Dantooine, to spy on the other Jedi and if he could, possibly capture some. Rzarius did not return to the Jedi on Dantooine, looking for a new experiment. Instead he left the galaxy. Wandering in wild space for years before finally returning to the Jedi Temples, but as a changed man, a Jedi. Many years later, Rzarius returned to the Jedi, but the initial merge between the Jedi of Dantooine and the Grand Jedi Order had failed, and they no longer shared council or temple. Rzarius returned to the now renamed Jedi that resided on Ruusan. Corruption became more and more obvious to Rzarius, the Jedis “Abyn Vestex” and “Avon Vestex” were proving to be less than honourable, both committing crimes that were blatently against the Jedi way. Rzarius saw fit to split the Ruusan Jedi once more, and took several Knights and Masters that agreed with his view to Adumar, and began a new temple. Jedi Master Rzarius and Yuin Kai won the battle, the Jedi remerged with the new Jedi order, under the leadership of Yuin Kai. Renux Skywalker split many weeks later, and established an order upon Chandrila. Allowing their Jedi, Luke Kosh, Avon Vestex and Kran Zambo to attack both the Union and the Jedi of Adumar. Renux disappeared and allowed Kran to take over, who then handed himself in to the Jedi of Adumar for his crimes. He was then trailed and it was decided that if he was to rejoin the Jedi, it would be at Initiate. The civil war was ended. Renux returned to the galaxy, and immediately set about recreating the Civil War. Arrest warrants are now placed on him and his Jedi. Rzarius curiosity had spiked again, he had already recovered the Infurnium crystal and recreated the Sword from Jedi Knight Baldor, he now wanted the artifacts of his father. Hunting through an old archive of the galaxy, Rzarius found information on the items he wanted. The artifacts of Magnus Auvinen. Rzarius found them in an ancient tomb, the tomb of Magnus Auvinen, Lord of Chaos and Destruction. Armour & Weaponry ''- Akaru Lightsaber - Passed down by Darth Ryvalus in the becoming of an Arkanus family member.'' ''- Akaru Bloodblade - Forged in the Arkanus Citadel, re-established by Darth Ryvalus & Darth Solarus, fused with Sith Alchemy, and the blood of the original members of the Araknus Family. Mixed with the Blood and force bounded from Magnus's persona, making this an extroadinary weapon to wield.'' ''- Ivà Lightsaber : Originally created by Perdue2, Azariel Vihasta. As his former Sith Lord, when Azariel reigned as Dark Lord Of The Sith, Azariel Passed down the title of Dark Lord to Magnus, and with the title came the Ivà Lightsaber, which was passed down with honour yet fuelled with Hatred and despair.'' ''- Ultima-Pearl Lightsaber - Pearl was founded within the Shadowlands Of Kashyyyk during a grand Hunt for the heads of the last remaining search for the descendants of Tyyvorrk.'' ''- Nextor Lightsaber - Passed down by Darth Solarus during the Great Krath Wars'' ''- Opila Lightsaber - Created By Magnus Himself after passing the iniation into the Dromund Kaas Sith Order.'' ''- Magnus Robes : Passed down by Darth Solarus within the Arkanus Citadel.'' ''- Dethriiati Holy Battle Suit : Created by Magnus when he established the Dethriiati Warriors upon the Planet Thule, Athiss and within the Shadowlands Of Kashyyyk when he reigned as Dark Lord. Fused With Material Synthesis, Cortosis Meld and Mandolorian Iron, Mixed with small pigmentations of Impervium and Durasteel. Making this one of the most formiddable Armours ever worn. The Armour is broken down into components, the Helmet, Greaves, Gauntlets, And Torso Armour. Being Immune to the Lightside of the force because of the Material Synthesis, and Lightsaber Resistance because of the Cortosis Meld and Mandolorian Iron, this Armour has been reknown for its uses within the Dethriiati Warriors.'' Artifacts and Holocrons ''- The Holocron Of Darth Nihilus'' ''- The Holocron Of Morpeth Nemesia - When Morpeth confronted Magnus, as any Sith would when they feel like they have the upper hand against their masters, Morpeth placed down his Holocron at the side of the duelling arena within the Order Of The Dethriiati, and fell at the feet of Magnus right before His old Master decapitated him.'' ''- Ja'er Raal/Darth Velucria's Holocron - Another apprentice of Magnus's who could not follow through his teachings, and failed to subdue his Master's Will at hand. Fell at a deceptive attack from his Master, after finding out he had planned to Kill him even though his training was not complete.'' ''- Acularas Infernum's Holocron - Acularas Infernum and Magnus were neither related or had any ties, shape or form. Acularas stumbled upon the ruins of the "Cell of Imu" within coruscants darkest districts. He was looking for something left by the old Habitants. Instead he found Magnus waiting for him, at the brutal fall of Magnus's first cannibalsitic act, Acularas drowned in his own blood, fed hisn own organs right before watching Magnus rip out his most imporant organ systems and feasting upon them like the brutal Massassi Warrior he was.'' Personal Items ''- Raqour'daan/ Pendulus : Also known as a Dark Wolf, During Magnus's epic journey around the Galaxy, he stumbled upon a Dark Planet in the Teta system, not knowing the official planetry name for it, he dubbed it the name of "Planet Of Chaos", here he established a small outpost for the Dethriiati, capturing the Dark Wolf's for his warrior's uses.'' ''- The Pendulus Amulet - After estbalishing the Order Of The Dethriiati Warriors, Magnus forged an amulet, that would hold the true power and knowledge, history of the Dethriiati Warriors, forsaking them within his mind. Only he had the Amulet and he called it the Pendulus Meaning The Dark Messiah.'' ''- Soria Lightsaber designs and Magnus Auvinens own.'' ''- Auvinen Crufix - This is the holy sword of the Dethriiati in which Magnus crafted using the power of the force and the power of his own blood fused with the power of the pendulus Amulet. Without the Amulet the Sword would not suffice and it's power would be depleted, holding no sacred power at all.'' ''- B'nars Sacrifice.''